Different Worlds
by phantomsjoy
Summary: When Harry,Ron and Hermione become friends with Natalie's older brother Shane, things take a turn for the worst


It was a brisk morning as Natalie and Alex went downstairs to Natalie's kitchen. Alex had run away from her father's house the night before and sent an owl to see if Natalie's family would be okay if she stayed with them for a while, and of course they were. They knew what happens at her house. She gets beaten and bruised and starved on a daily basis by her father. So as they crept quietly downstairs so they wouldn't disturb Natalie's parents or her older stepbrother, Shane. As they entered the kitchen they were greeted with a warm smile and cheery good morning from Mrs. Ryter. She was preparing breakfast and soon enough a sleepy Shane walked down the stairs and greeted them. He was surprised to see Alex because she came over at midnight and he was asleep by then. " Hey Alex, when did you get here"? he asked half curious half knowing. "I got here late last night." she said, kind of nervous. "Another fight with your parents? Woah! When did you last eat a full meal?"

"Um I don't know... Three weeks ago?"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

" Oh my goodness sweetie, sit down and eat!"

They all sat down and started to eat. And soon after they finished, Natalie and Shane's owl, Gee flew in with the school list; Shane's for third year, Natalie and Alex's for second. They went upstairs to change into their robes, only to realize that all Alex's robes and her wand were at her house. They went downstairs and told Mrs. Ryter that they needed to go to Alex's house. "I didn't have time to pack my school bags. My father was home. He's at work right now and I stole a house key in case I needed it." Alex said. Natallie's mom simply nodded and said she would drive her over. Natalie and Shane went with them to help out. They got in the car and drove to Alex's house. She went up to the front door with Nat and Shane following. Alex and Shane went inside to get her stuff. Suddently Alex's father came stumbiling into her bedroom just as Shane was picking up her trunk. "Alexadra who's this"?

"He's nobody..."

"Are you lying? You know what happenes when you lie to me."

"I'm not."

He muttered something incoherent under his breath and wabbled over to Alex and grabbed her hair and put her up to the wall and screamed, "How dare you lie to me? You have crossed the line this time!" Alex said nothing but whimpered in pain as he threw her to the ground and kicked her and punched her. He then took out a pocket knife and put it up to her stomach and started slicing her skin. Shane had seen enough he pushed him to the ground called Natalie to get Alex's trunk. He then picked up Alex and carried her out of the the got into the car and drove off. Alex was crying now. She hated it when people saw her cry, but she was in so much pain she could hardly breathe. Shane was holding her and rocking slowly trying to calm her down as Natalie pestered him trying to get him to tell her what had happened. He ignored her and kept rocking Alex who was still crying and now hugging him afraid if she let go of him she'd be beaten again. More severe than what just happened.

"Alex, why are you hugging my brother"?

" She's in pain".

"I know that but what happened"?

" We went in her room her dad came in drunk and pulled her hair, pushed her to the ground knocked the wind out of her and kicked her and punched her until he nearly killed her."

Natalie just looked at him. They arrived at the house and Alex had finally calmed down and fell asleep. Everybody got out of the car and went inside exept Shane and Alex. Shane shook Alex softly and said that they were at the house and she had to wake up. She woke up reluctantly and sat up and then winced in pain. She lifted her shirt to show her stomach. It was bruised and had cuts that were bleeding pretty bad. "Oh my god!" Shane exclaimed as he lightly touched the cuts. "I'm sorry I didn't know..." Alex said clearly petrified and feeling stupid. "It's ok Alex. Why are you apologizing?" He asked, confused. "I...I...don't know." He took her hand and helped her out of the car and they went inside to show her stomach to his mom. "Hey mom I need your help with something..."

" What is it Shane"?

"Look."

Alex lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach. His mom saw the cuts bruises and scars. "How did that happen"?

"Her father pulled a pocket knife on her an cut her stomach but we didn't realize she has bleeding until just a few moments ago." His mom nodded. went and got rubbing alcohol and an ace bandage. "Now Alex, this may sting a little bit." She said motherly. Alex nodded and braced her self. Shane took her hand. Mrs. Ryter got some gauze and poured the alcohol on it. She grasped Shane's hand tightly and as soon as the gauze touched her. It stung for a little while after the alcohol and ace bandage. And then she thanked Shane, and ran upstairs with Natalie. She entered her room and shut the door. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

" You seem upset."

"Oh."

There was a few minutes of silence between the two girls. And then there wa a knock at the door.


End file.
